Un mariage fait d'espoir
by Milky01
Summary: Rodolphus ne peut plus supporter sa femme et attend le faux pas de cette dernière pour mettre fin à son mariage. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Magia laisse une clause spécifique pour son divorce. Slash.


Texte basé sur plusieurs défis de La Gazette aux bonbons.

Couple donné : Rodolphus Lestrange/Fred Weasley

Challenge des maisons : Serdaigle : bibliothécaire

Fabrique ta baguette : Crin de licorne, écrire sur un couplé gay.

* * *

Rodulphus Lestrange était à bout, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa femme. Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, était une femme folle qui aimait laisser chaos et horreur sur son chemin. Lors de leur rencontre, après l'annonce de leur mariage arrangé par leurs parents, il avait découvert une jeune femme pleine de vie et charmante.

Mais, très vite, l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui. Tout d'abord, il avait découvert la face cachée de sa femme une fois les vœux du mariage prononcé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi tordue et perverse. Mais le pire arriva quand elle rejoignit les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle lançait sort de torture sur sort de torture comme un camé en prenant ses doses de cocaïne.

Malheureusement, elle lui réservait encore bien des surprises, comme le fait qu'elle l'est forcé à se mettre à genoux devant un homme qui se disait pour la liberté des sorciers mais qui n'hésitait pas à tuer le moindre sang pur. Il dut regarder avec horreur cet homme lui mettre sa marque sur son bras comme ces moldus qui marquent leur bétail. Ce jour-là, il se fit la promesse qu'un jour il mettrait fin à ce mariage, et il savait que sa femme, sous sa folie briserait une clause de leur contrat de mariage.

Il dut être patient de longues années sous le même toit que cette dingue, heureusement tous les prétextes pour être loin d'elle était bon à prendre. Son statut de Lord régnant de sa maison lui permettait d'être souvent au ministère pour les sessions du magenmagot. La présence de son petit frère était réconfortante pour lui, c'était la dernière personne vivante qu'il aimait.

C'est en rentrant d'une séance de vote de nouvelles lois que la réalisation de son projet prit vit. En rentrant dans son salon, Rodulphus tomba sur une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assister. Voir sa femme être prise, et surtout bien entourée par certains membres du cercle intime de leur ersatz qui leur servait de "maître", est une chose qui dépassait le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Il se faufila dans un coin sombre de la pièce et prit des photos pour son dossier. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour son divorce, et qui sait, peut être qu'il pourra traiter avec les gobelins pour lui enlever la monstruosité qu'il portait au bras gauche. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir vivre libre pleinement.

Il se précipita vers la banque pour faire connaître son droit afin de commencer la procédure de divorce. Arrivé devant le guichet, il demanda au gobelin qu'il devait voir son chargé de compte. Rignik arriva assez vite et pria son client de le suivre au travers des couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois les deux personnes assisent, le gobelin demanda la nature de la visite. Rodulphus ne se fit pas prier et expliqua les tenants et aboutissants du début de ses fiançailles à aujourd'hui.

\- … Voilà, aujourd'hui elle a brisé une clause dudit contrat et je demande le divorce.

\- Puis-je voir ce contrat pour en apprendre un peu plus ?

Le sorcier tendit le fameux document qui lui permettra sa libération. Il regarda attentivement la petite créature lire le bout de papier, et commença à froncer les sourcil devant le comportement anxieux du gobelin.

\- Lord Lestrange, votre contrat de mariage à une clause bien spécifique lorsqu'un divorce est en cour de procédure. Elle ne s'affiche qu'à cet instant, je pense que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de regarder suite à la découverte de votre femme et de ses… Compagnons de plaisir. Il est écrit précisément qu'un mariage entre vous et une personne ayant du sang Black est obligatoire. Elle ne peut être éviter car elle est faite sous Magia. Ne connaissant pas les personnes disponibles pour une future union, il me faut faire des recherches. Je vous laisse prendre le temps d'assimiler ce que je viens de vous dire le temps que je trouve ce qui est demandé.

Au fur et à mesure des explications de son gestionnaire de compte, Rodulphus devient blême, serra la mâchoire et les poings suite à la remarque de l'adultère de son future-ex-femme. Mais, savoir que Magia a laissé une trace de ses désirs dans les clauses de son contrat était stupéfiant pour lui. Pourquoi les Black et pas une autre famille? Il se prit le visage entre les mains et souffla de dépit. Lui qui pensait pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement, il tombait de haut. Il allait quitter un mariage foireux pour retourner dans les préparatifs d'un autre. Au pire, en cet instant il pourrait choisir sa ou son futur compagnon. Mais avant de choisir, il devait bien négocier avec les gobelins pour qu'ils lui enlève la marque. Et il savait avec quoi il pourrait jouer sa libération, c'est un sourire carnassier aux lèvres que le gobelin revient dans son bureau.

\- Bien Lord Lestrange, j'ai la liste des personnes ayant du sang Black encore en vie et qui ne sont pas promis.

C'est anxieux que le jeune futur divorcé écouta attentivement le gobelin. C'est avec surprise qu'il apprit le nom des personnes avec qui il pourrait créer une relation.

\- Je suis assez surpris je dois dire. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi la dernière des Weasley n'est-elle pas dans la liste.

\- La jeune Ginerva Weasley est promise au futur Lord Potter-Black.

\- Harry Potter? Lord Black?

\- En effet, son parrain avant de mourir à fait un rituel de sang, qui fait de lui l'héritier de Sirius. Qui était Lord de sa maison avant de passer à travers le voile.

\- Intéressant.

Rodulphus continua à discuter avec son chargé de compte sur les différentes clauses qui peuvent être modifiées ou ajoutées pour son futur mariage. Vers la fin de l'entretien, il aborda avec lui la question sur l'enlèvement de la marque. Le gobelin surpris par sa demande, lui expliqua que leur magie différente de celle des sorcier pouvait accéder à sa requête, mais que le coût était très élevé et que les galions, avec ou sans tous les objets de valeur de ses coffres n'était pas assez élevé pour pouvoir accepter l'offre. C'est avec un sourire mutin que le Lord aborda que la banque était en grand danger et qu'elle renfermant un objet qui pouvait nuire à leur réputation si cela se savait.

Le gobelin horrifié par ces paroles lui demanda de développer.

\- Voyez-vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulant mourir se lança dans les sorts les plus noirs. Il trouva la réponse de son immortalité dans les horcruxes. Et, il s'avère qu'il en a confié un à ma femme. En échange de cette infamie, je vous demande de m'enlever cette marque sur mon bras.

\- Attendez moi ici.

Il laissa le gobelin quitter son bureau avec empressement. Tout ce passait comme il l'avait prévus. Il revient avec un autre gobelin, richement vêtu, sûrement le directeur de la banque. En effet, le chef de l'établissement, Ragnok II, lui jura que si sa révélation était vraie, il lui accorderait le droit de le purifier de sa marque.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Rodulphus quitta à la banque. Un rendez-vous est programmé la semaine prochaine pour le rituel, ainsi que la réponse de la personne avec qui le mariage aurait lieu. En rentrant dans son manoir, il put constater que plus personne n'était là, il en profita pour aller dans les profondeur du sous-sol pour changer les barrières qui protégeaient son domaine. Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans la gemme bleue, en chuchotant une incantation pour purger toutes les pièces de magie noire qui pouvait être présente. Il appela un elf et lui donna ordre de se débarrasser de toutes les affaires de Bellatrix.

Il remonta dans son salon, se servit un verre de whisky, prit en main les dossiers des 3 personnes qui étaient compatibles avec sa situation. Il lui fallait tout le calme possible pour prendre la bonne décision, mais surtout pour montrer au futur promis qu'il n'était pas qu'un mage noir fou et destructeur.

Il fut de retour une semaine plus tard dans le bureau de son gestionnaire. Il avait pris sa décision, et en avait fait part au gibelin pour qu'il puisse commencer un entretien avec cette personne. Rignik lui expliqua de long et en large les tenants et aboutissants du rituels. Pour ne pas interférer avec les runes ou la magie gobelin, Rodolphus devra être juste vêtu de son sous-vêtement. Il sera placé au centre d'un pentagramme, sous une potion de sommeil. Le rituel devrait durer 24h pour bien purger le corps des effets néfastes dus au temps qu'elle est resté active sur son bras. Le gobelin médecin en charge du rituel lui expliqua qu'il lui serait sûrement possible de voir quelques effets positifs sur son physique, puisque la marque lui siphonnait de l'énergie et de la magie. Le Lord était extatique par ses révélations et avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Il était prêt, Rodolphus prit la potion se coucha au milieu du pentacle. Il sentait les effets venir, l'engourdissements de ses membres, le flot de ses pensées qui se tarissait, la lourdeur de ses paupières. C'est sur le début du chant des gobelins que le noir l'englouti.

Il papillonna faiblement des paupières, une petite pointe de douleur au niveau de son bras. Il espérait que cette fichue marque avait disparue, sinon il ne sait pas comment il fera pour son futur. Il se sentait sain pour la première fois depuis des années, à croire que son ex femme le droguait. Quoique connaissant le spécimen il était fort possible que ce soit le cas.

Rignik entra dans la chambre avec à ses côtés le médecin en chef, Sora. Ce dernier lui développa que le rituel avait très bien fonctionné, qu'il aurait une douleur minime mais constante durant toute la journée pour permettre à sa magie de reprendre le contrôle total de son bras. Il aborda aussi le sujet de ses empoisonnements, qu'une faible dose de potion de servitude circulait dans son sang, qu'un charme de contrainte était aussi présent pour maintenir certains de ses désirs de fuite. Il était quand même choqué que celle pour qui il éprouvait de la tendresse dans leur jeunesse ait pu lui faire ça durant des années. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas finir aussi fou qu'elle, ou bien de finir comme un légume.

Une fois les détails et autre obligations transmise le médecin quitta la chambre. Rignik prit la parole en premier, il voulu connaître le nom de la personne qui partagera sûrement la vie du Lord Lestrange. Rodolphus lui donna le nom de Frédéric Weasley. Il avait toujours apprécier ce grand blagueur et il sait qu'avec lui à ses côtés sa vie sera toujours bien rempli. Le gobelin lui conseilla de trouver un emploi stable et durable, malgré les milliers de gamins dans ses coffres, ça serait toujours un bonus pour lui à montrer à son futur promis. Il avait déjà une idée bien précise en tête et en parla son chargé de compte pour en connaître ses ressentis. Le gobelins approuva sa décision et l'informa que seule la librairie de Fleur et Bott était présente sur le chemin de traverse, mais qu'ils étaient très surveillé par le ministère, car il en possédait une grosse partie. Alors que si Rodolphus ouvrait sa propre librairie, seulement lui était en droit d'établir la liste des livres qu'il voulait vendre. C'est sur ses dernières recommandations que le gobelin laisse le sorcier se reposer.

Trois mois étaient passé depuis son rituel de purification, et Rodolphus était heureux. Son corps avait changé, il avait repris une corpulence moyenne, ses muscles s'étaient développés lui laissant des épaules solides et larges, une poitrine assez développée. Il avait retrouvé ses abdominaux de sa jeunesse, des jambes longues et assez musclés pour pouvoir tenir sa carcasse mais aussi les efforts physiques qu'il faisait tout les jours. Ce jour ciné faisait pas défauts aux habitudes qu'il avait prises, il arriva devant la porte qui menait à son appartement. Il enleva son tee-shirt et commença à essuyer la sueur qui était persistante sur la toison sombre de son torse. Quand il commença à arriver sur la ligne de poils qui descendait de son nombril à la limite de son pantalon lui saillant la taille, il sentit un regard lourd sur lui. En levant la tête, il constata que c'était son futur époux qui lui lançait un regard gourmand. Il laissa apparaître un sourire charmant, et fut heureux de voir la réaction de son voisin. En effet, Fred avait le rouge aux joues et fuyait son regard.

Leur relation évoluait doucement, mais si le début fut plus catastrophique que euphorique. Rignik avait très bien fait son boulot pour prendre contact avec le jeune homme et lui expliquer la situation. Si au début Fred ne voulait rien entendre sur Rodolphus, aujourd'hui il avait compris que l'homme avait complètement changé. À cause des potions que son ex femme lui administrait, Rodolphus n'avait plus aucune emprise sur son subconscient et était au bon vouloir de sa femme et de son horrible maître à tête de serpent. L'ancien mangemort avait bien remarqué que son futur époux l'observait toute la journée au travers de leurs vitrines. Pour se donner toutes les chances, Rodolphus n'hésitait pas à le charmer. Surtout que son établissement était constamment rempli, puisqu'il était le seul à vendre des ouvrages que le ministère n'approuve pas. Les commentaires qu'il entendait à longueur de journée, lui était bénéfique. Entre les "ce bibliothécaire est sexy", "par Merlin, ce corps" et bien d'autres. Mais pour lui, seul Fred pourrait profiter de ce corps de bibliothécaire sexy et il en jouait grandement quand le rouquin faisait semblant de regarder les ouvrages.

Lorsqu'il rangeait les œuvres qui n'étaient pas à leur place ou bien lors d'une réception de livres, Rodolphus faisait exprès de se pencher en avant pour bien laisser voir son fessier rebondi sous les yeux de son rouquin. Il savait qu'il visait juste quand il entendait un fort déglutissement ou bien des jurons à faire rougir un saint. Certaines fois, il portait des tee-shirts assez courts pour exposer ses abdos, mais surtout cette ligne de poils qui promettait à Fred de découvrir un trésor, lorsqu'il tendait ses bras. Il avait très bien remarquer lors de ses séances de sport que le jumeau avait toujours le regard sur son torse développé, mais surtout sur la toison qui le recouvrait. Alors, tous les jours, lorsqu'il était dans sa librairie à renseigner ses clients, le bibliothécaire portait des vêtements qui mettaient en valeur son corps.

Ce soir-là, Rodolphus avait emmené son promis dans un magnifique restaurant. Pour leur 6 mois de relation, le plus vieux voulait marquer le coup et montrer à son homme qu'il avait les plus purs des intentions à son sujet. Le bibliothécaire avait fait sa demande lors du dessert. Il était nerveux tout le long du repas à ressasser dans sa tête le texte qu'il avait préparé. C'est lorsque les coupes de champagnes furent emmener que le Lord se leva, se plaça à genoux devant son futur époux et commença sa déclaration. Il laissa parler son cœur, ses envies de projets qui pourrait faire avec le bel homme devant lui. Une fois sa question posée, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un énorme "oui" fut crié, il eut juste le temps de réceptionner son fiancé, qu'il senti une bouche sauvage s'abattre sur la sienne.

Le bibliothécaire approfondit le baiser en mettant sa main derrière la nuque du rouquin et l'autre sur le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de son corps. Ils se séparèrent haletant, les lèvres gonflées et rouges. Rodolphus laissa la note, ainsi qu'un pourboire généreux sur table. Il prit la main de son farceur préféré, sorti en vitesse pour transplaner devant sa boutique. Il les fit entrer, tout en reprenant les lèvres si tentatrices, il mordit la lèvres supérieur de Fred qui ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Rodolphus pour faire passer sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Les caresses, soupirs et gémissements était les seuls actes qu'on entendait dans l'établissement du bibliothécaire. Ils voulaient plus, ils avaient envie de plus. Ils pouvaient le sentir par le renflement de leurs virilités qu'ils frottent sur la cuisse de leur vis à vis.

Rodolphus fit courir sa large main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son fiancé, alors que sa bouche était en train de laisser des marques violettes sur le cou. Fred n'était plus que tremblements et gémissements. Il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait au corps contre le sien. Il crut sa dernière heure arriver quand une main se posa sur la peau chaude de son membre douloureux. Jamais, il n'avait ressentis autant de sensations avec un homme. Mais ce qui le fit flancher furent les paroles que l'homme lâcha dans son oreille avec sa voix grave et rauque de désir.

\- Cette nuit, je te montrerais avec des gestes et des paroles salaces combien je tiens à toi, qu'il n'y aura que toi. Et j'espère que toi aussi tu pourras me montrer tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi.

Ces quelques mots auraient pu faire venir Fred dans son caleçon, si jamais son aimé ne tenait pas aussi fermement la base de son sexe. Ils voulaient tous les deux que cette nuit ne se finissent jamais. Si des passant tardifs passaient devant la devanture de l'établissement, ils auraient pu entendre les chants de deux corps qui se montrent tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre.


End file.
